Warmth
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Non-romantic Elsanna. After her parents' death and her isolation from Anna, Elsa's thoughts wander to very dark places. However, her hope to feel Anna's warmth again keeps her going. Just because the cold doesn't bother her doesn't mean that she doesn't enjoy, maybe even prefer, warmth. Warning: Contains a sort of suicide attempt. Do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.


The snow swirled violently around her, an unrelenting blizzard reflecting her inner feelings. She was terrified. Her sister Anna had just told her the news of their parents' death. But more than terrified she was sad. No, beyond sad, even. She felt hopeless. Her parents, the only people she allowed herself to have some semblance of human contact with, lest she accidentally hurt someone with her pow- no, her curse, for it was a massive burden to bear, were gone forever. Anna was the only one she had left and she could never allow herself to get close to her sister again ever since the tragic accident where she almost killed her when they were kids. Elsa's thoughts began to wander to very dark places as she lay alone, sobbing in her room.

 _You're just a burden on everyone. On Anna, on the kingdom. Even on your parents. That's probably why they left and now they're dead because of you._

"NO!", Elsa violently tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, but eventually, she got tired of fighting. Maybe her thoughts were right after all. As tears streamed down her face with reckless abandonment, she thought of how both Anna and her parents had to put their lives on hold for her, locking themselves away from the outside world.

 _My parents are gone, but I can set Anna free to live her life still. I won't be a burden on her anymore,_ Elsa thought darkly, as she conjured a very sharp icicle with her magic. She started to bring it to her chest but stopped midway when she heard a desperate knock at the door.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I am trying to. We only have each other ,just you and me. Please let me in."

It was Anna, begging, pleading to be with Elsa, pleading to not be alone. Her sister was right. She was the only family Anna had left. Anna needed her, even if she was always behind the other side of a closed door. Atleast Anna knew she had some family left even if they were in hiding. She couldn't hurt Anna like that. She couldn't leave her alone. Although she never opened the door for her sister, she melted the icicle she was going to use to commit her most grievous act against herself and her sister. Then, she laid her head in her lap and let her tears go, falling like a waterfall.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. I won't think about leaving like that again. I promise," she whispered softly, almost inaudibly, so Anna wouldn't hear her.

And as she sat in the cold of her room, even though she wasn't bothered by it, she couldn't help but feel that she would very much enjoy being surrounded by her sister's warmth. Maybe one day she would be able to control her powers and that dream could come true. She could be with her sister again, surrounded by the greatest warmth she ever felt instead of her current cold and isolation. That dream gave her hope and kept her going for the 3 years she spent entirely and utterly alone in her room.

Years Later

Elsa and Anna sat huddled together under a blanket on the couch in the castle library. Elsa was reading a book aloud to Anna near the fireplace. The sound of Elsa's voice and the soothing crackling and warmth of the fire place was lulling the princess to sleep. Anna snuggled in closer to her sister's side and rested her head on Elsa's chest, listening to her sister's rhythmic heartbeat. "Love you Els," she whispered tiredly, but fondly. "Love you too," the queen answered back just as fondly, gently kissing the top of her little sister's head as she wrapped her arms around the now peacefully sleeping redhead. After snuggling as close as humanly possible to her sister, soon the queen was fast asleep as well, a peaceful smile on her face. Just because cold didn't bother her, didn't mean that she didn't enjoy warmth. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the warmth and love of being near her sister.


End file.
